Wireless networking continues to extend to more devices, at more locations. For example, more IoT devices and BYOD devices connect to access points within the workplace.
Problematically, IEEE wireless protocols typically allow wireless stations to control connections and file uploads without much regulations. As a result, quality of service (QoS) guarantees are difficult so Facebook video applications used in leisure can consume disproportional bandwidth and reduce the quality of critical video applications for an entity.
One recent standard, IEEE 802.11e sets access categories (ACs) to ensure QoS among different types of devices. Therefore, data devices which require low packet loss while being tolerant to latency, are treated differently from voice and video devices which require low latency while being tolerant to packet loss. However, IEEE 802.11e fails to provide discrimination between voice applications or between video applications, as discussed with respect to Facebook video applications relative to critical video applications.
Therefore, what is needed is a robust access point to provide differentiated QoS by dynamically segregating voice and video clients into different BSSIDs, for example, on a per application basis.